The Last War,The New Life
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Vivariation Festival Fic ini aku dedikasikan buat Aizawa Ayumu : Last War di Karakura.Apa yang akan terjadi?,Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Ichigo dan Rukia? "Hei Ichigo sebenarnya siapa 2 orang misterius itu dan apa yang dibisikan mereka?" Tanya Renji.


**The last War**

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo xD

Pairing: Ichiruki alasannya: Aku dan Ai-chan suka Pair ini ^^ Yeah GO ICHIRUKI!

Fic ini aku dedikasikan buat Aizawa Ayumu. Karena Ai aku pertama kali bisa publish story (Walaupun masih belum aku update) udah ngebantu aku dari awal hingga ahkir sampai Fic ini pun masih di edit oleh Ai-chan ^^ .Ai chan makasih banyak ya. Kalau bisa ketemu pasti dah aku pelukk ~^^~Ya udah gak usah lama-lama enjoy my story ^^

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC(?)

**The last war,The new life**

Karakura,12 pertarungan terahkir

Pertarungan terahkir Rukia dan seluruh kapten dari Soul Society turun tangan ke Karakura dibantu oleh Ichigo,chad,Ishida dan Orihime untuk pertarungan terahkir melawan Aizen dan pasukannya. Aizen menurunkan banyak menos di Karakura. Semuanya bertarung sampai di saat-saat terahkir. Rukia dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah di hadang oleh Aizen.

"Bersenang-senanglah Gin. Kau cari shinigami lainnya, serahkan yang ini padaku" perintah Aizen dengan senyuman khasnya,yang disambut anggukan dari Gin. Sebelum Gin meninggalkan tempat, ia berbisik kepada Rukia, "aku akan bersenang-senang dengan bocah yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu" kemudian Gin pergi meninggalkan Rukia dengan senyuman 'maut'nya itu *?*. Rukia menoleh, matanya membulat sempurna dan hendak menyusul Gin namun ditahan oleh Aizen.

"Eits.. mau kemana nona? Kau mengkhawatirkan temanmu? Sungguh menyedihkan, karena yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah keselamatan dirimu sendiri" ucap Aizen dengan nada mengancam

"APA MAUMU AIZEN?" Teriak Rukia. Dengan segera Aizen membuat penghalang semacam pelindung berbentuk lingkaran besar yang membuat Rukia tak bisa keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Dan mulailah pertarungan antara Aizen dan Rukia

"Hosh..hosh..hoshh..Sial" Nafas Rukia memburu tak karuan ketika ia sedang bertarung melawan musuh bebuyutan oleh luka yang di dapatnya benar-benar tak dihiraukannya lagi. Otaknya tak dapat berfikir lagi, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana mengalahkan para 'Penghianat' ini.

"Kau sudah kelelahan Kuchiki Rukia ?" ucap Aizen meremehkan seraya mendekat ke arah Rukia dan menancapkan Zanpakutounya ke perut Rukia, membuat Rukia mengeluarkan darah melalui perut dan mulutnya.

"Uhk..uhuk..Sial"Rukia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Banyaknya luka di sekujur tubuhnya ditambah dengan serangan dari Aizen membuat Rukia kehilangan kesadarannya

-di tempat lain-

**DEGGG!**

Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak "Rukia"Gumannya. Dalam kilat, ia menebas semua menos yang ada di hadapannya,namun sial bagi Ichigo, semakin banyak ditebas semakin banyak pula Menos itu datang kearahnya "Sial!" Umpatnya. Sesaat kemudian para menos itu mundur dan membentuk barisan dan munculah sosok Gin di balik para menos itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Ichigo" ucap Gin dengan seringainya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Cih kau.."Jawab Ichigo geram dan memegang Zanpakutounya erat.

"Kenapa? Mengkhawatirkan Kuchiki Rukia?"Seringai dari Gin pun makin terlihat jelas."Tenang saja dia sudah berada di tangan Aizen-sama."

"Apa?" Teriak Ichigo tak percaya. Ichigo makin erat menggenggam Anpakutounya. Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi antara Ichigo dan Gin. Berkali-kali Ichigo menyerang Gin namun tetap saja Gin dapat mengelak dengan baik

"Getsuga Tenshou!" teriak Ichigo namun tetap saja Gin dapat menghindar. Kali ini gantian Gin melancarkan serangan(A/N:Gomen Author gag begitu tahu kekuatan Gin ^^) yang dapat dihindari oleh Ichigo dengan susah payah,dan di saat Ichigo lemah,Gin hampir menyerang Ichigo.

"Hentikan Gin" Terlihat sosok seorang shinigami berambut coklat dan –ehm-berdada besar sedang bershunpo ke arah Gin dan Ichigo.

"Hai,lama tak jumpa Rangiku" ucap Gin masih tetap dengan seringainya itu.

"Huh, akan kubuat kau sadar Gin!"Teriak Rangiku pertarungan pun diambil alih oleh Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-san" teriak ichigo namun Rangiku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pertarungan

"Cepatlah ke tempat Kuchiki, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Rangiku dengan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Dengan cepat, Ichigo bershunpo ke arah Rukia dengan melacak Reiatsu Rukia.

"Wahh kau membuat mangsaku kabur, Ran-chan" ucap Gin

"Oh, begitu. Sekarang akan kubuat kau sadar GIN!" Teriak Rangiku dan pertarungan pun kembali terjadi.

-Di tempat lain-

"Rukia bertahanlah.." Ucap Ichigo. Entah kenapa Firasat Buruk menghampiri Ichigo. Ia tak mau kalau sesuatu terjadi pada rukia 'lagi', ia tak mau kehilangan Rukia, ia tak mau Rukia terluka, ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Rukia, membuatnya tertawa, beradu mulut dengannya. Ichigo mencintai Rukia...

-back to Rukia & Aizen-

Aizen menyerang dengan membabi buta. Kini tak hanya perut Rukia yang ia serang, tapi juga dada Rukia ia tancap dengan Zanpakutounya. Kapten dan wakil Kapten Shinigami kecuali Rangiku berkumpul dengan luka sehabis bertarung dengan pasukan Aizen. Mereka mencoba menjebol pertahanan Aizen bahkan dengan Bankai. Yamamotopun tetap tak bisa membobol pertahanan itu.

"Uhhh siall"Umpat Renji.

Byakuya yang biasanya tetap stay cool pun mengarahkan Bankainya berkali-kali

"Hahahahha,dasar Shinigami! Tak mungkin kalian bisa mengalahkanku karena aku sudah memiliki kunci untuk menguasai dunia, dan nona kecil inilah kuncinya. Ahahahahahha!" Teriak Aizen sambil membawa badan Rukia dipelukannya

"Uhh..le..lepaskan" ucap Rukia setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sudah bangun nona..."Ucap Aizen dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat Rukia ingin muntah.

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ichigo sambil bershunpo kearah Rukia dan Aizen dan juga mengarahkan Zangetsu ke arah dinding penghalang tersebut, namun nihil, Ichigo terjatuh.

"Ichigooo!"Teriak Rukia.

"Huh, sudah datang rupanya. Kurasa Gin gagal, atau ada penganggu" ucap Aizen.

"Lepaskan Rukia!"Teriak Ichigo.

"Hahahahaha tidak akan Bocah! Wadah Hougyouku ini sangatlah berguna."Ucap Gin sembari mengangkat dagu yang sudah lemas tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"KAUUUU..." dengan emosi saat Ichigo melihat Rukia terluka dan dipermainkan oleh Aizen, ia menancapkan Zanpakutounya. Dan hebatnya lagi, dinding pertahanan Aizen retak.

"Si..sialan kau Bocah" Dan dengan segera Aizen melepaskan tubuh Rukia yang dengan segera ditangkap oleh Ichigo.

"Ichi..go"Ucap Rukia lemah saat ada di pelukan Ichigo.

"Tenanglah Rukia, ada aku di sini" ucap Ichigo sembari mempererat pelukannya dan dengan segera ia memberikan tubuh Rukia ke Orihime.

"Inoue. Tolong sembuhkan Rukia." Ucap Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Orihime.

" Tak ada harapan lagi."guman Orihime di dalam hatinya yang benar-benar terluka. Orihime hanya bisa mengambil nafas.

"Orihi..me. Maaf menyusahkanmu" kata Rukia sambil tertatih karena lukanya sangatlah banyak.

"Kuchiki-san bertahanlah."pinta Orihime, "aku akan menolongmu."lajutnya.

"Ari..gatou Inoue. Kau memang baik."

"Tidak juga. Ini kewajibanku"jawab Orihime.

Di saat Aizen kembali, seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten yang dibantu dengan Urahara, Isshin dan Ichigo menyerang Aizen. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan tersebut, Aizen menghilang. Semua shinigami merasa harus waspada. Rangiku yang melawan Gin dengan terpaksa harus membunuh Gin. "Baka" Ucap Rangiku saat mengalahkan Gin

"Huahh ahkirnya" Jawab Ichigo,dan tak disadari Ichigo bahwa aizen ada di belakangnya dan bersiap membunuhnya. "Kurosaki-kun awas!" teriak Orihime, menyebabkan semua melihat ke arah Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo membulat. Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun karena Rukia yang melindunginya dengan tubuhnya yang masih penuh luka.

"RUKIAAAAA!" Teriak Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia

"Sialan kau! Bankai! Getsuga Tenshou!" Serang Ichigo. Pada akhirnya, Aizen pun benar-benar menghilang(Baca:Mati) dari dunia.

Orihime Terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Rukia bisa ke sana sekejap saja tanpa sepenglihatannya. Ichigo memeluk Rukia yang dalam keadaan terluka parah. Shinigami yang lain langsung berkumpul di tempat Ichigo dan Rukia berada, dan hujanpun mulai turun

"Bodoh." ucap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau..." Ichigo menangis melihat keadaan luka-luka Rukia. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Rukia.

"Ichi—go..syu—kurlah..kau..se—lam—at"Ucap Rukia terbata-bata. Tubuhnya yang mungil tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit.

"Kuchiki-san… aku sembuhkan ya." Ucap Orihime sambil menangis.

Rukia menggeleng "Jangan menangis Orihime"

"Ta..tapi aku dapat menolongmu! Ayolah Kuchiki-san." rengek Orihime sambil menangis dan terduduk lemas.

"Tidak. Ini sudah waktunya. Gomen, Taichou, fukutaichou atas kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat"

"Rukia..bertahanlah!" Ucap Renji yang saat itu datang membawa Tatsuki yang juga terluka di pelukannya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum,"Nii-sama…Maaf kalau aku selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Byakuya dengan lembut.

"Ichigo.. gomen ne…" Ucap Rukia sambil menutup mata.

"Tidak..Rukia..Jangan!" Ucap Ichigo sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Aishiteru Rukia" bisik Ichigo.

"Aishiteru yo …Ichigo…" Balas Rukia sambil menutup mata.

Jarak antara Ichigo dan Rukia pun sirna(Halah bahasanya xDD). Bibir Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Tiba-tiba cahaya bewarna merah mengelilingi tubuh Rukia yang masih berada di dalam dekapan Ichigo. Semua shinigami yang ada bersedih. Byakuya merasa sangat tidak berguna karena tak dapat menjaga janjinya dengan Hisana, Renji merasa kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, Inoue merasa bersalah, namun yang paling tertekan adalah Ichigo, karena ia mencintai Rukia. Jika Rukia pergi, siapa yang akan membuat hujan di hatinya berhenti?

Di saat Tubuh Rukia dikelilingi cahaya merah,tiba-tiba munculah 2gadis berpakaian Gothic bewarna merah dengan tutup kepala (A/N: Kaya topi-topi di jaket,tapi konsepnya Gothic) di depan Ichigo dan Rukia yang membuat semua terkejut.

"Kau tak ingin kehilangannya?" tanya orang misterius itu.

"Kau ingin terus menjaganya?" sambung teman dari orang misterius itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak penting siapa kami" jawab orang misterius yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Berjanjilah 1 hal." kata orang misterius kedua yang berambut pendek bewarna merah (bayangin aja rambutnya Shana di shakugan no shana tapi versi pendek kayak Saya di Black cat).

"Apa?"jawab Ichigo

Kedua orang tersebut mendekati Ichigo dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo kaget. Orang yang berambut merah menyembuhkan luka Rukia dan hilanglah semua luka-luka itu.

"Ingat Ichigo. Jika kau melanggarnya, maka kami akan membawanya." ancam orang asing berambut hitam.

"Baik." jawab Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia dan mencium kening Rukia.

Seperti keajaiban, Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Semua shinigami yang ada di sana bersorak gembira tak terkecuali Ichigo yang langsung memeluk Rukia (Waduh Ichi hobi meluk ya? *Di bankai pake Zangetsu). Semua masih penasaran siapakah 2 orang misterius tadi.

**5 bulan kemudian**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Mizuiro dan Keigo serta Chizuru pun berjalan-jalan ke pantai untuk liburan musim panas

Renji dan Tatsuki langsung kabur pacaran babon-babonan berdua.

Orihime dan Ishida menggelar tikar untuk piknik.

Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, dan Chizuru langsung ngacir tak jelas kemana *?*.

Ichigo dan rukia main air di bibir pantai dekat dengan tempat Orihime dan Ishida berpiknik.

Orihime memandang wajah bahagia Rukia dan Ichigo yang main semprot-semprotan air di bibir pantai dengan kaki. Sungguh hatinya masih sakit jika melihat Ichigo.

"Udah! Ichigo! Udah!."teriak Rukia.

"Enak saja! Aku akan membalas mu! Niih!" Ucap Ichigo sambil menyiprati Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Ichii.. cukup ah..liat nih bajuku kan jadi basah" Omel Rukia dan segera meninggalkan Ichigo. Belum ada 3 langkah, Rukia merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Ternyata ia digendong oleh Ichigo dari belakang.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. My Midget." ucap Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia dan berhasil membuatnya blushing.

Orihime yang melihat Ichigo dan Rukia hanya dapat tertawa miris, "Mereka serasi ya Ishida-kun."

"Menangislah, Hime-chan." jawab Ishida santai

"Apa?" tanya Orihime kaget.

"Tak apa. Aku ada di sini." ucap Ishida sambil mengusap-usap kepala Orihime.

Orihime menangis beberapa saat di pelukan Ishida "Arigatou Ishida-kun."

"Ya sama-sama" Ucap Ishida kemudian mencium pipi Orihime.

Orihime blushing berat, kemudian ia mendekat dan mencium bibir Ishida *wow agresiff XDD* yang membuat Ishida Blush dan tak percaya.

"Hime..."jawab Ishida

"Jika mereka bisa membuat pair Ichiruki maka kita adalah Ishihime" ucap Orihime yang membuat Ishida Blushh tingkat maxxx.

"Hahahah dasar kau" ucap Ishida sambil mengusap-usap rambut Orihime dengan lembut.

Ichigo menggendong Rukia di bibir pantai. Rukia yang memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo membuat pria berambut orange itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhakn Rukia beserta dirinya. Kini posisi Ichigo menimpa badan Rukia dan dengan tiba-tiba datanglah ombak yang agak tinggi yang refleks membuat ichigo memeluk Rukia dan tanpa sengaja (Baca:Sengaja) mencium Rukia. Ketika ombak sudah mereda, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dari Rukia.

"Dasar mesum" Ucap rukia malu-malu.

"Walaupun mesum kau suka kan?" ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman nakalnya yang bisa bikin Author meleleh *?*.

"Hehehehe dasar kau My Orange" balas Rukia sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo dan tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung mencium Rukia 'lagi ' diiringi deburan ombak yang menenggelamkan dua sejoli itu.

~OooO~

Saat senja datang, semuanya berkumpul bersama. Renji dan tatsuki, Ichigo dan Rukia, Ishida dan Orihime dan Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, serta Chizuru, semuanya berkumpul di depan api unggun.

"Hei Ichigo sebenarnya siapa 2 orang misterius itu dan apa yang dibisikan mereka?" Tanya Renji.

"hm.. itu.."Ichigo melamun.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Kau tak ingin kehilangannya?" tanya orang misterius itu padaku.

"Kau ingin terus menjaganya?" sambung teman dari orang misterius itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak penting siapa kami." jawab orang misterius yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Berjanjilah 1 hal" kata orang misterius kedua yang berambut pendek bewarna.

"Apa?"tanyaku.

Kedua orang tersebut mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat kaget.

"Jagalah dirinya. Jangan membuatnya bersedih"

"Kau adalah matahari dan Rukia adalah bulan"

"Yang selalu membutuhkan dan menerangi"

"Banyak halangan yang akan menghadang"

"Jagalah dia"

"Karena kami tahu kau selalu berdoa untuknya"

"Demikian juga dengannya"

"Anggaplah ini sebuah hadiah buatmu Kurosaki Ichigo"

Orang yang berambut merah memegang luka Rukia dan hilanglah semua luka-luka Rukia.

**End Of Ichigo's POV**

"Oi Ichigo.." Panggil Ishida.

"Eh..apa?Itu Rahasia" Jawab Ichigo

"Huu pelitt "ejek Ishida, Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Mizuro, Keigo,dan Chizuru bersamaan.

"Hahahahahahhaha." Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa Lepas

"Dasar Ichiruki" Tambah Ishida dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Dasar Ishihime"Balas Ichiruki.

Dan Hari itu pun berlalu dengan Bahagia...

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

"Bagaimana Ai-chan apa kau puas?" Tanya seseorang berpakaian Gothic, berambut pendek bewarna merah.

"Ya puas..sangat puas Yuuna" Jawab Ai-chan yang berambut Hitam dan panjang

"Ayo kita kembali!" ajak Yuuna.

"Ya ayo" Jawab Ai dengan senyumnya.

Kedua sosok tersebut pun menghilang di tengah langit senja yang menghiasi pantai

**End of story**

**Hwaa.. Gaje ya?**

**OOC ya?**

**Banyak Typo ya?**

Rukia: Gue kok kayaknya lemah banget ya?

Ichigo: Kok gue cinta mati banget ama Rukia ya?

Rukia: Emang enggak?

Ichigo: Hehehhehe Iya juga sihh ^^

Ishida: Kok gue jadi mesum ya?

Orihime: Gak apa-apa Ishida-kun aq jadi tahu perasaanmu

Gin: Gue mati di tangan Rangiku

Rangiku: klu iya kenapa? = ="

Yuuna:*Nongol* hehehhe Gajekah?

All: IYAAA DASAR AUTHORE paiiaah! *Nodong Zanpakutou*

Yuuna: Hai semuaa! *Ngendap-ngendap takut di tusuk Zanpaktou*. Fic ini Yuuna persembahkan buat Ai-chan yang sangat baik membantu Yuuna membuat Account sampe Bantuin Yuuna Publish dan nawarin jadi editor karena saya memang lemah dalam EYD . Tanpa Ai-chan, Yuuna gag bakal bisa eksis di dunia Fanfiction. Thank you Aizawa Ayumu ^^ you are the one^^ *Menghilang*

All: *Dasar Authoress paiiahh

**Review please**

**-Yuuna Hihara-**


End file.
